


The Right Side of the Wrong Bed

by npse



Series: The Right Side of the Wrong Bed [1]
Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npse/pseuds/npse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Andy meets a girl while out with Ben and he gets jealous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Side of the Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta'd so sorry if it totally sucks.

The squeals hit his ears first and then the clicking of rushed high-heel clad feet.

“OHMYGODIT’SANDY!!!!”

Ben rolls his eyes, downing more than a few mouthfuls of his beer before he turns on his smile and faces the fans with Andy, who’s already busy lapping up the attention. Ben can’t say he blames him, these girls are gorgeous. A few of them smile at him and ask him for photos but their main focus is Andy and Ben totally understands. Andy’s just… Andy. Ben’s used to this kind of thing, anyway. It happens more often than not, but still increasingly less than it used to. It’s been a few months since Andy won masterchef and a lot of the hype around him and them and what they were or weren’t had died down, but they still got asked for photos every now and then and Andy was always more than happy to oblige.

Especially when there were pretty women involved.

When it becomes clear that Ben is just a novelty to the fans, he usually finds someone else to hang out with until Andy’s done, but this time there’s no one else for him to talk to. The bar is filled with couples dancing or having clothed sex on the dance floor and there’s just no one he can spot that seems interesting or willing to talk to him so Ben turns from the group, downs whatever is left in his beer and orders another. He doesn’t bother ordering for Andy because he knows that Andy doesn’t need it.

Despite the giggles that come from the group of girls behind him, Ben doesn’t turn around. He can’t. It’d hurt too much. Because he can tell by those giggles that Andy’s sharing a story from the house about how Ben made him breakfast in bed when he was feeling sick and had put a love heart on the toast and Andy had thought it was a joke but Ben had been deadly serious about it. And he knows that Andy’s eyes are sparkling from the story and the laughter and the amount of beer he’s had and the sneaky joint he’d enjoyed before they’d gone out and thought Ben hadn’t noticed, but he had. Because Ben notices everything about Andy. He notices so much that it hurts and when it gets particularly bad, the only thing Ben can do is drink until he can’t remember anymore and while it’s not entirely healthy, it’s better than telling your best mate that you’re in love with him.

Somewhere between that second beer and his seventh, Andy left his side and went somewhere with the girls. Ben hadn’t been aware of the change so when he turned on his heel to suggest they leave, he was more than a little surprised to not see him there anymore. When exactly had they moved? Had Andy left? More importantly, had Andy left with one or all of those girls? The thought made Ben grit his teeth and he felt an unjustified surge of anger shoot through him. Well if Andy could get off with some random at the club, so could Ben.

He orders a shot of vodka, inhaling it easily before resting his elbows back against the bar and scanning the room for someone to take his mind off Andy. It seems like a good plan until the last person his eyes land on actually _is_ Andy and Ben knows that he can’t go through with it. He slumps against the bar, feeling better now that he knows Andy hasn’t left and is just mingling with other people.

That is, until the girl Andy’s with shoves her tongue down his throat.

That surge of anger from earlier makes a reappearance and Ben has to turn away so he doesn’t say anything. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, but apparently those few short seconds were enough to burn into Ben’s mind’s eye and it’s all he can see.

A glass breaking to his left makes his eyes fly open again, Ben glancing in Andy’s direction to see if he’s okay only to see him giggling with a girl on each arm, looking drunk and horny and so fucking proud of himself. That sight is enough to ruin what little good mood Ben had left and he pushes off from the bar, staggering slightly before marching up to Andy.

“Benno!” He cries happily, goofy smile plastered on his face. “Meet these two lovely ladies-“

“Save it,” Ben interrupts. “I’m going home. Have a nice night.”

“Wait,” Andy slurs, pulling an arm from around one of the girls and grabbing Ben’s shirt. “We’ll come with you. Come on, girls.”

Ben glares at Andy. “No, Rook. Take them somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, just not our fucking apartment.”

“Whoa, mate, are you okay?” Andy blinks up at him innocently. “You seem mad.”

“I’m just _great_ ,” Ben seethes sarcastically, pulling his hand away from Andy and storming off before Andy can say another word.

**

Andy gets home a few hours after Ben, who’s still awake when he hears the front door slam shut and Andy hurriedly shushing it. Even though he’s beyond pissed off, Ben can’t help the small smile that forms on his lips from the sound. Ben’s on his bed reading through his copy of Eamon Sullivan’s cookbook when he hears the drunk and heavy footsteps stop outside his door. There’s a gentle knock before the door cracks open. Ben doesn’t look up from the book.

He can hear Andy shuffle inside and feel him sit on the bed.

“Nice night?” Ben asks gruffly, flicking a page even though he wasn’t quite finished with the last recipe he was reading.

“You’re mad at me.” Andy observes.

“What makes you think that?” Ben knows he’s being petulant. He knows. He just can’t bring himself to stop.

“Ben, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He turns another page.

“Look at me, mate.”

And for some reason, Ben does. He sees Andy sitting cross legged on his bed, looking at him earnestly. He sees the man who was so caring when they were in masterchef together. He sees the man who doesn’t really ‘do’ emotions, but is willing to try if Ben needs it. He sees hickeys on his neck and it just makes him mad all over again.

“That from those girls at the pub?” His voice is icy and accusatory and he doesn’t even wait for Andy to respond. “Get lucky tonight then? Good. I hope you had an awesome time and I hope you’re fucking proud of yourself.” Ben gets up off the bed, storming out of his room because he just can’t handle being in the same room as him anymore.

It only takes a few seconds to pass before Andy’s following after him. “Ben, what the fuck? What are talking about?”

Ben wants to run away, but he turns and fights. “Those fucking hickeys on your neck, mate! I can see them from a mile away!”

“So?!” Andy asks incredulously.

“So maybe I don’t want to know how fucking successful your night was for you!” Ben shouts, “No, scratch that, I _definitely_ don’t want to know how successful it was for you!”

“Since when?” Andy yells back, “You’ve never cared before!” Ben throws his hands up in the air and storms off into the kitchen and he can feel Andy’s hot on his trail. “Talk to me, Ben, what’s really going on here?”

“You don’t fucking get it, do you?”

“That’s why I’m asking!”

Ben shakes his head angrily, gripping the edge of the sink before turning to face Andy. Better to face the fight than run away. “I’ve always cared. You think it’s easy seeing you pash all those chicks at the club every week? You think it’s easy to watch you flirt with them and see how much you love the attention they give you? You think it’s easy to welcome you home every Sunday morning and pretend like it doesn’t fucking break me inside when I can smell girls on you?!” Ben’s voice is tinged with hatred and jealousy and just a tiny bit of hysteria. “I’ve cared this _whole time_ , Andy. You’ve just never fucking noticed.”

Andy chokes out a laugh, “What are you on about?”

This makes Ben’s blood boil and he crosses the room in a matter of seconds. “What am I talking about? What am I talking about?! I’m talking about how all I can think about every day is you and what you’re thinking and what you’re doing and if you’re thinking about me too. I’m thinking about how if when you’re kissing those girls if you’re thinking about kissing me because that’s _all_ I can think about. Don’t you ever wonder why I never bring anyone home? I could, if I wanted to – but I _can’t_.”

“Why not?” Andy murmurs even though he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer.

“Because I’ve got this stupid crush on you and I can’t move on from it and I don’t know what the fuck to do.” Ben answers honestly, his cheeks feeling hot after being so brutally honest. He’s glad it’s dark in their kitchen.

There’s a few moments of silence and Ben’s about to say he’s going out, that he needs some air when Andy quietly says “Maybe you should do something about it then.”

And that’s all the prompting Ben needs when he’s this drunk and this confused and Andy’s right there looking dishevelled and sexed up and totally hot and Ben crosses the small space between them and crushes their lips together like he’s wanted to do for so long. Their lips meet and work against each other easily, Ben controlling the situation until Andy seems to come to life underneath him and starts to fight for dominance. His mind is too hazy for him to even try and think about what the fuck that means, too preoccupied with the fact that he’s kissing Andy, finally kissing him.

Ben unwillingly breaks the kiss to catch his breath and is caught off guard when he sees Andy lick his lips and tighten his grip on Ben’s shirt. He couldn’t place when that happened, but he is so glad it has because it allows Andy to pull him into another fiery kiss. Ben groans into Andy’s mouth despite himself and he can feel the corners of his mate’s mouth quirk up in a tiny smile. The playful mood only lasts for so long before Andy’s echoing Ben’s groans and rolling his hips into Ben’s.

“Fuck,” Ben mutters breaking the kiss again as he slams Andy against the kitchen wall.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear this much before,” Andy comments but it’s cut off by Ben pressing their lips together again. “I’m definitely not complaining though.” He finishes and leans forward to nip at Ben’s bottom lip. Ben grins at him, leaning in to kiss him again roughly and move this along because the tightening in his pants is getting more and more unbearable when he catches sight of the pinkish hickey on Andy’s neck and is reminded of all the reasons why this can’t happen. Not tonight. Probably not ever. And as much as Ben wants to continue, wants to throw caution to the wind and let himself finally have Andy, he can’t do that to his best mate.

So he steps back.

“Wh- Ben? Did I do something wrong?” Andy asks self consciously, reaching forward to grab his arm but Ben moves away. “What is it now?”

“I can’t. I can’t do this tonight.”

Andy groans and sidles up to Ben, deliberately rubbing his crotch against Ben’s as he looks up at him. “Why not?”

“Because you’re drunk.”

Andy laughs quietly, “As if that matters, mate.” He tries to kiss Ben again, but he’s not having any of it.

“Stop it, Andy.” It takes all the strength Ben has inside him to push Andy away from him at that point and he’s rushing off to his bedroom in no time. “I’m going to bed.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do about this then?” Andy calls after him, no doubt referring to the hardened member in his pants, but the only response he gets is the slamming of Ben’s bedroom door. Andy sighs before pulling out his phone, dialling a number and bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Angel? Yeah, it’s Andy. I was thinking we should catch up some time… How about right now? I’m game if you are.”

And when Andy let the woman into their apartment less than an hour later, when he was kissing her, when he was taking her into his bedroom, all he could think about was how he hoped Ben could hear them.


End file.
